


Jealous of a dead man

by KendraPendragon



Series: 400 followers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: 400 followers, F/M, Trek!lock, khanolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt-fill to my 400 followers celebration over at tumblr.<br/>Megsholmes said: Hi congrats on 400 followers! My prompt is Khan getting jealous Molly is currently drooling over the lead of the 21st century show "Sherlock".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of a dead man

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'm not very much into colliding "real life" with fiction, but this was fun. :) Thanks for the prompt. Hope you like it.

"Holy crap, you're absolutely right! He totally looks like the Captain!"   
Giggling is heard.  
"Straighten the curls and adjust the hair colour and it is soo him!"  
"See? I told you", Molly eagerly replies, grinning at the little group of Augments who has gathered around the console in the med bay to watch the video of a 21st century crime show.   
"But the voice is different", Anita from Engineering comments, turning up the volume when the famous Sherlock Holmes who looks so much like their beloved Captain falls into another monologue.   
"I like this one better. Compared to this machine-gun-fire-way of speaking, the Captain takes ages to finish one of his rants."  
The group of comrades and friends laugh and share knowing looks.   
Then Molly starts to compare the two men, listing up every little detail she loves about Sherlock Holmes, played by her newly discovered favourite actor Benedict Cumberbatch, falling into a little rant herself, not noticing how her expression turns dreamy. But her friends surely notice and again they share knowing looks. But it is Amy, the one closest to Molly and leader of the little 'khanolly'-ship that has formed aboard the Vengeance ever since the Captain has stolen the doctor from the Enterprise to help him revive his crew, who speaks up.   
All of them have noticed the tension between them immediately, yet the Captain and the doctor seem to remain unaware of the deep feelings they hold for one another.  
Oh, they all have tried to enlighten them, of course. Subtle hints have been left for them to analyse and Amy even so much as dared to directly tell Molly that all the fighting that is going on between them is simply the built up sexual tension sizzling whenever they are in the bloody same room. But to this day, both Molly and Khan have been immune to feedback.  
"Molly, be careful, I think you are falling for a dead man."  
"What?" Molly looks up, her eyes leaving the face on the screen only reluctantly. Amy is suppressing a grin and points to the pale face with the dark curls.   
"This Cumberbatch guy. He's been dead for centuries. Don't hide behind this safe form of admiration when we all know what your heart really wants."  
Molly's eyes widen in shock and immediately flushes a deep red colour.   
"I-I-I...What are you talking about?"  
All the Augments roll their eyes, shake their heads or simply groan.  
Amy chooses option one.  
"Don't play daft! We all know! Just pull your-bloody-self together, forgive him for kidnapping you six month ago and bloody TELL HIM!"  
"Tell me what?"  
Everyone jumps as the voice of the Captain echoes through the med bay and all heads turn to the door. The tall men and women are blocking Molly's view and she is grateful for this.   
Oh dear Lord! How long has he been standing there? How much did he hear? Dr. Hooper to Vengeance, beam me out of here, please!  
Molly is seriously considering to activate the emergency site-to-site transport when she hears footsteps approaching. The crowd in front of her splits and she sees him coming towards her, looking so damn fine in his black uniform which is more figure-hugging than she finds appropriate.  
Some of us have to work here, damn it!  
This thought always crosses her mind when she sees him prancing around the ship like a bloody panther.   
She makes the mistake of looking into his eyes and, as it happens so often, their gazes lock.  
Molly forgets everything around them. His beautiful blue and green eyes give nothing away as always, but she is stunned every time by how deep they are, their colour ever changing in the spectrum of blue and green. If he would allow her - if she would allow herself, for that matter - she could stare into these galaxy eyes for hours.   
"What are you not telling me?"  
His voice shakes her out of her frozen state and she blinks.   
They are alone.   
She has no idea when her friends have left (yeah, she should reconsider the term and change it to 'traitors').   
"Nothing", Molly snaps defensively and turns back to the screen. Too late does she realize it is still on and Khan's twin is looking back at her. Just when she wants to quickly turn it off, Khan's fingers catch her wrist.   
Molly shivers when she feels Khan standing right behind her, his body heat caressing her back as he bends over to look at the screen.   
The grip on her wrist tightens.  
"Who is this?"   
Oh boy. He sounds angry. Thank you, Amy and you other sodding Augments. Thank you very much indeed.  
Molly yelps as she is whirled around at her wrist, Khan's fingers twisting the skin.   
"Ouch! You're hurting me!" Molly complains and now grips his wrist, the bit of skin that is exposed of his body, and pulls him off of her.   
He lets go and she rubs her burning skin, looking up at him angrily.   
He mirrors her expression effortlessly.  
"What is going on? How did you find a man who looks like me? What are you planning, doctor? Are you trying to replace me with him? Where is he? I want his exact position so I can beam him on board and introduce myself."  
"What?"   
Molly is truly confused.  
Khan looks her up and down, lingering on her parted lips and her flushed cheeks. Then he frowns.   
"This is of romantic nature", he deduces and steps towards her, his body tense.  
Molly gulps and hurries backwards, him following her until she is cramped up against the wall.  
"You desire this man", Khan growls and his hands clench into fists.  
"This is none of your business! Just leave me alone, Khan!"  
Molly has never addressed him with 'Captain'. This is the last bit of rebellion she can manage after everything that happened, most of all her becoming friends with the Augments, who where lovely people.   
"This is my business! You are my business! You're part of my crew!"   
Oh, we're back to shouting, aren't we? Fine, have it your way then!  
"I'm not! I'm your hostage!"  
Khan comes a step closer.   
"You are my doctor! MY doctor!"  
Oh, her body is betraying her again. Pleasant shivers run up and down her spine when he calls her his. She mentally kicks herself.   
Now is not the time to be aroused, for goodness sake! No matter how close he is, how strong he looks, his muscles flexing beneath his too tight shirt, how he towers over you or how he smells so bloody wonderful it makes your mouth water.  
"You will not meet with this man, is this understood?! I will kill him if you go near him!"  
Molly blinks. She is back to being confused. Spiced up with arousal. Interesting combination.  
Oh, there he takes another step. There is barely an inch of space left between them now. His warmth is surrounding her, trying to weaken her, no doubt. Molly's fingers tingle. Damn, it's working. She wants to touch him so bad.   
Focus, Molly, focus! Anger! Anger! Not arousal!  
"If you want this face, you will have to go with the original!"  
Wait, what?  
Within a second, everything becomes clear in front of her eyes.   
Holy crap! Amy's been right!  
"Are you jealous?"  
The questions sort of blurts out of her. She can't help it. This information is too soul-shaking to keep inside.   
Khan's beautiful upper lip curls up in disgust.  
"I'm above jealousy", he claims sternly.   
Then his lower arms come to rest against the wall and Molly is trapped.  
Somehow she doesn't mind, even though her heart is pounding out of control. She tilts her head back, staring into these stunning eyes, discovering the little brown spot right above his pupil. She has never been this close to him.   
She's not complaining.   
"This tomfool, whoever he is, is barely half the man I am."  
Oh Lord.   
Heat is pooling between her thighs.   
Traitorous body!   
A ridiculous, arrogant and macho statement like this deserves a dismissive snort, not some sensual lip biting.  
"At the moment you're nothing but a ridiculous man."  
There. Dignity saved. Even though her voice was a husky whisper, it still counts, she thinks.  
"Is that so?" he asks in a low menacing purr and his head lowers down to her level, their noses almost touching.   
His eyes are glaring with anger, but his body is begging her.   
It has been begging her for months.   
How come she's never realised this? She's a doctor, for heaven's sake. She is trained to read body language.   
Only her body has been understanding the signs and it has always been replying so eagerly, just like now.  
Oh, they really have made fools of themselves, haven't they, Molly contemplates as she really listens to her body for the first time.   
Amy was right. The sexual tension between them is so thick that they could cut it with a knife.   
He wants her. He wants her bad.  
Oh, what a thrilling revelation! She wants to pounce him. All of her body is tingling with anticipation.   
It feels so bloody fantastic to be desired by him. It is empowering. It erases all the anger she has directed at him these last couple of months.  
This is were she wants to be.   
In the depths of unknown space.   
On this ship.   
In this med bay.   
In his arms.  
"Yes, you are ridiculous", Molly finally answers, her lips turning into a smile.   
Her hands reach out and finally, finally touch him, resting on his lean waist only to climb up to his chest.   
Khan's lips part and a visible shudder runs through him. Her fingers feel his nipples harden during their curious exploration of his firm muscles.   
"But you're not the only ridiculous person in the room."  
She smiles up at him, her cheeks red, but no shyness in her expression.   
"You should have said something", she gently scolds him while her hands wander onto his back kneading the flexing muscles there.   
"I didn't think you would listen", Khan replies after a second, his voice shaking and...insecure?  
Damn, this man was adorable sometimes.   
"I didn't think you feel the same way."  
Molly's eyes flutter shut when his hand comes to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin tenderly.   
"Neither did I. I was so busy hating you I didn't realize how much I've already fallen for you."  
With a soft groan, Khan rests his forehead against hers and squeezes his eyes shut.   
"All this wasted time, Molly. After all I've been through I've sworn myself not to let one more day go to waste and yet I've wasted months."  
Molly feels for him, understanding how it must hurt. He has been through hell, partly because he has caused it and partly because he has been forced into it. But he has come out of the fire and has left the plotting and murdering behind.   
Now, there is nothing but the endless wonders of space waiting for him, the people he loves and who love him by his side.  
"We both have. Let's just make sure not to waste another day", Molly whispers, her hands cupping his warm cheeks. Khan opens his eyes and Molly's heart skips a beat. All the barriers are gone. Finally, she is able to see the man behind the cold strength. Now she is seeing the man his crew has seen all along.  
His arms wrap around her then and he holds her tenderly as he smiles down at her, a smile so warm and full of affection it weakens her knees.   
"I won't waste another second, my darling."  
And with that, after all those months of fighting and yelling at each other, he kisses her.   
And what a kiss that is. It sweeps her right off her feet.   
Good thing she is being held by the strong arms of an Augment.

~oOo~

After they've consumed their love (twice!), they are resting on a bio bed, a blanket wrapped around them. Khan makes sure Molly's neatly wrapped into the silver blanket, whereas his long legs and feet are sticking out. Molly is snuggled up against him, her head resting on his chest, and she is listening to his heartbeat while he draws lazy circles on her arms when his eyes fall onto the screen, the face so similar to his staring back at him.   
“Who is he?” he asks as he has two hours before, but this time without any anger. Now he knows that Molly is and will only be his.   
Molly needs a second to come out of her state of bliss. Then she smiles against his warm skin.   
“He's an actor from the 21st century. He's playing Sherlock Holmes in a British crime show which was very popular all around the world back then.”  
It's silent for a moment.  
“I was jealous of a dead actor”, Khan states tonelessly.   
Molly bites her lip to stifle a laugh.   
Yet she can't help the grin when she looks up at him, her chin poking his chest.   
“I'm afraid so.”  
He blinks.  
“Please don't tell the others.”  
Molly laughs, shakes her head and kisses her Augment Captain to seal her promise.   
He smiles against her lips and buries her beneath him.  
He's Captain of this ship. He can spare another hour making love to his doctor.


End file.
